El amante
by Monchy
Summary: La vida ya no tiene sentido para ObiWan Kenobi, hasta que encuentra a un joven en un planeta lejano que le da un nuevo significado a todo. Slash. AU.
1. Dia 1

**El amante**

_Día 1 _

_(Soundtrack recomendado: Paradise – Madonna; La noyée – Carla Bruni)_

Obi-Wan se dejó caer sobre el asiento rotatorio, dirigiendo la mirada al espacio exterior. De joven había odiado las naves con enormes cristaleras, que le hacían sentirse como si estuviese flotando en el infinito y no con los pies puestos sobre una estructura segura, pero con los años se encontraba disfrutando cada vez más de la vista de la inmensa negrura plagada por ocasionales focos luminosos. Mace decía que esa era una señal de que se estaba haciendo viejo, y Obi-Wan comenzaba a temer que el maestro tenía razón.

Coruscant estaba demasiado lejos aún, demasiado distante como para distinguirlo y Obi-Wan suspiró, exasperado. En el fondo, con cristales o sin ellos, con naves grandes o pequeñas, él siempre había odiado los viajes a través del espacio. Solía quejarse y Qui-Gon solía reírse de su perfectamente compuesto padawan y sus problemas con todo lo que implicara volar. Obi-Wan siempre le decía que a él le gustaba tener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, y entonces Qui-Gon sonreía y le daba un suave tirón de la trenza o le revolvía el cabello.

Pero Obi-Wan no quería pensar en Qui-Gon, porque entonces su mente volaría inevitablemente hacia el momento en el que, atrapado tras una barrera de fuerza, había visto la figura imponente de su maestro caer al suelo bajo el ataque de una doble espada roja. Después se vería a sí mismo gritando un sonoro no que bien podría haber sido de cualquier otro, notaría sus sentidos nublarse una vez más por el miedo y la rabia, y se sentiría corriendo, espada en mano, para acabar con aquel que se había atrevido a dañar a su maestro. Volvería matar a Maul, un corte suave y ligero, carente de remordimiento e inundado en una sensación de irrealidad y, finalmente, correría de nuevo hacia la figura tendida de su maestro, le vería sonreír por última vez, sentiría el efímero toque de sus dedos moribundos, aún calientes, sobre su rostro y vería sus brillantes ojos azul oscuro cerrarse para siempre. Para siempre.

"Maestro Kenobi," la voz suave de Aayla le sacó de sus pensamientos. Obi-Wan giró la silla, encarando a la joven y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. "Voy a hacer algo de té¿puedo ofrecerle algo?"

"Gracias Aayla, pero no es necesario."

"Esta bien, maestro," la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció en una de las dependencias contiguas.

La misión ciertamente no había ido demasiado bien, pero al menos tanto Aayla como él no había sufrido ningún daño; la Fuerza sabe que si hubiese devuelto a Aayla con un solo rasguño Quinlan le hubiese cortado la cabeza. La nave, sin embargo, no había tenido tanta suerte.

Obi-Wan y Aayla habían partido hacia el Borde Exterior en una misión inicialmente diplomática, pero había acabado en lo que Qui-Gon había llamado negociaciones agresivas. El Consejo había decidido enviar a Aayla con él para que observara las habilidades del mejor diplomático de la Orden – esas habían sido las palabras textuales de Mace–. Obi-Wan se había negado a aceptar un padawan propio, así que solía llevar a los de los demás en ciertas misiones y, después de todo, Quinlan podía enseñarle muchas cosas a Aayla, pero ciertamente, la diplomacia no era una de ellas.

La nave había sufrido algunos daños en la precipitada huída, lo cual les obligaba a viajar aún más despacio, haciendo de la llegada a Coruscant un lejano sueño. Todo por una misión fallida que, de todas formas, había carecido de sentido desde un principio. Obi-Wan parecía ser el único que quería entender que la diplomacia no servía para nada en el Borde Exterior y en esta ocasión, había probado su punto.

Lo cierto era que para Obi-Wan hacia muchos años que todo carecía de sentido. Le daba la sensación de estar viviendo en una inercia continua, moviéndose hacia delante porque era lo único que sabía hacer. Ganaban algunas batallas, perdían otras, ganaban aliados, ganaban otros, y la gente seguía muriendo en todos los rincones de la galaxia mientras que él seguía regresando a una habitación fría y vacía. Tal vez, después de todo, debía haber tomado un padawan propio, tal vez debería hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo, la sola idea de formar un lazo con un extraño, un lazo como el que le había unido con Qui-Gon, le producía una sensación incómoda, una mala señal. Debía sentirse agradecido que el Consejo hubiese aceptado su decisión, aunque tenía la sospecha de que Mace había tenido mucho que ver en el asunto. Probablemente, Mace echaba a Qui-Gon tanto de menos como él mismo, y parecía dispuesto a estar siempre del lado de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se dispuso a sonreír, pero una fuerte sacudida de la nave le obligo a aferrarse a los brazos de la silla con fuerza y a fruncir el entrecejo. Se levantó bruscamente del asiento y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cabina del piloto pero, antes de abandonar la estancia, observó a través de la ventana, una columna de humo procedente de una de las alas plateadas de la nave.

"Eso no puede ser bueno," susurró para sí mismo, caminando hacia la cabina. "Capitán," el hombre que accionaba los dispositivos de la nave de forma frenética no dio ninguna señal de haberle escuchado, pero otros de los miembros de la tripulación se acercó hasta él y señaló hacia fuera.

"Parece que la avería es más grave de lo que pensábamos."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Aayla apareció en la habitación, la expresión alerta.

"¿Llegaremos hasta Coruscant así?" inquirió Obi-Wan, acercándose al panel de mandos y dejando que el hombre le explicara la situación a la Jedi.

"Creo que tendremos que aterrizar," el capitán no giró el rostro y continuó con sus movimientos nerviosos sobre los controles. "Podríamos intentarlo, pero sería más lógico tratar de reponer la pieza y repararlo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría la reparación?"

"Tres, cuatro días. Suponiendo que encontremos las partes necesarias, por supuesto. Podríamos detenernos en..." el capitán pulsó un botón del panel de mandos e introdujo algunas coordenadas, creando un radio de búsqueda no demasiado alejado, "Tattoine, es el planeta más cercano."

"¿Tattoine?" Obi-Wan revisó su memoria, buscando algún dato que pudiera serle útil, pero no había nada referente a Tattoine aunque, probablemente, fuese sencillamente otro planeta del Borde Exterior: árido e inhóspito. "¿Correríamos mucho riesgo intentando llegar a Coruscant?"

"Estamos demasiado lejos." Obi-Wan suspiró, se llevó las manos a la frente.

"Esta bien, aterrizaremos. Aayla."

"¿Sí, maestro?"

"Envía un mensaje al Templo con nuestras coordenadas y avísales que llegaremos unos días más tarde de lo previsto."

"Sí, maestro."

El aterrizaje no fue el mejor que Obi-Wan había visto, pero definitivamente tampoco fue el peor. La nave renqueó, dio varios golpes contra el suelo y finalmente cayó con fuerza y un sonido seco, levantando una columna de arena y humo. El capitán maldijo en algún lenguaje extraño para Obi-Wan y el resto de la tripulación sonrió aliviada.

Cuando Obi-Wan descendió de la nave seguido de cerca por Aayla, lo primero que hizo fue bajar la vista al suelo y suspirar al observar como sus botas ya parecían más oscuras de lo que en realidad eran, plagadas como estaban del polvo que levantaba la arena por la que parecía estar cubierta la superficie del lugar. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que al menos, no había aterrizado en un pantano. Sin decir palabra y cubriéndose los ojos con la mano para apartar el fuerte brillo del sol, Obi-Wan indicó una dirección y pronto ambos estaban caminando hacia lo que parecía una población civilizada. O al menos eso era lo que Obi-Wan esperase que fuera.

Cuando sus pies dieron un paso sobre lo que era, efectivamente, una población – ¿civilizada? Estaba por verse – la noche ya había caído sobre el lugar; una noche calurosa y agobiante. La población como tal no podía tildarse de ciudad, pues tan sólo constaba de algunas construcciones bajas, muchos bares y muchas tiendas de chatarra, así como de los restos de lo que durante el día debía ser un mercado popular. Podría haber sido cualquier otro planeta del Borde Exterior; a Obi-Wan comenzaban a parecerlo todos iguales.

Obi-Wan dirigió sus pasos hacia la tienda más cercana, rezando a cualquier Dios conocido que la pieza que necesitaban fuese relativamente fácil de encontrar. Se aprovecharían de ellos en cualquier caso, pero ahora mismo Obi-Wan pagaría lo que fuera por volver a Coruscant lo antes posible. La tienda parecía estar al cargo de un ser de aspecto gracioso, una especie de babosa enana con enormes ojos saltones y de un color cercano al púrpura. Ciertamente repugnante. Qui-Gon seguramente la hubiese encontrado interesante, por no decir adorable; siempre había tenido una tendencia a apegarse a cualquier criatura que se encontrara en su camino.

"Buenas noches," Aayla se adelantó a Obi-Wan, haciendo aparecer un holograma de la nave y procediendo a pedir las piezas necesarias. La criatura se limitó a observarla durante unos segundos y después, alzando algo que podría haberse calificado de brazo, señaló hacia el lado contrario de la calle, unos metros más adelante.

"Watto," musitó después, con una voz profunda y extrañamente agradable.

"Muchas gracias," pero la criatura había dejado de prestarles atención.

Aayla se encogió de hombros y Obi-Wan la imitó de forma casi inconsciente, dirigiéndose después en la dirección indicada. Se adentraron en una habitación llena de chatarra, robots oxidados, partes sueltas y cables peligrosamente cerca unos de otros.

"¿Hola?" inquirió Obi-Wan a la habitación vacía.

Un aleteo le hizo girar el rostro hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, donde apareció el que esperaba fuese el susodicho Watto. Efectivamente, lo era. Obi-Wan dejó que Aayla lidiara con él, después de todo, parecía entusiasmada ante la idea de conocer parajes y especias nuevas. Obi-Wan suponía que era cosa de la juventud aunque él mismo jamás había sentido atracción alguna por seres de aspecto tan lejano al humanoide. De todas formas, él siempre había sido un poco raro.

Un golpe fuerte y algunas piezas cayendo al suelo le hicieron salir de su meditación. La criatura, Watto, maldijo sonoramente y le ofreció a lo que parecía ser un droide desmantelado una mirada despectiva.

"¡Chico!" llamó, gritando.

"¡Ya voy!" fue la respuesta.

Watto hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que le siguieran, mientras que un joven aparecía en la habitación, un trapo entre las manos y una mirada interrogante. Joven y criatura compartieron una conversación que definitivamente incluyó las palabras inútil y arreglar ahora, todo ello condecorado con insultos varios. El chico finalmente suspiró y se dirigió hacia las piezas esparcidas por el suelo, recogiéndolas y abandonándolas sobre un pequeño mostrador.

Obi-Wan le observó, misteriosamente interesado en el rostro joven de rasgos delicados. Se sorprendió a sí mismo delineando un par de labios carnosos con la mirada, detallando los distintos colores que tomaba un cabello rubio oscuro en la luz de la tienda. Y entonces, el chico le miró. Sus ojos se cruzaron, azul contra azul y Obi-Wan olvidó repentinamente como se sentía el respirar. Los ruidos exteriores parecieron desaparecer, la voz de Aayla llamándole para que fuera con ella, los cables estallando en pequeños chisporroteos, el choque metálico de las maquinarias, las maldiciones en idiomas desconocido, todo, incluso el sonido de su propio corazón en su pecho. Obi-Wan se encontró perdido en la mirada que le enfrentaba, profunda y extrañamente familiar, parecida a esos sueños en los que caía sin remedio sin llegar nunca a tocar el fondo. Hacia años que los días de Obi-Wan habían pasado como una línea continua, uno igual al siguiente, hasta ahora, un momento en el que todo parecía encajar, hacer clic, cambiarlo todo cortando la línea de su vida.

"¿Maestro?" fue un tirón en la manga de su túnica lo que le hizo separar la mirada del joven, obligándole a volver a la realidad.

El sonido le llegó de lleno, como una explosión mareante contra sus oídos. Miró a Aayla y sonrió, asintiendo. No volvió a mirar al joven, sino que caminó tras criatura y Jedi y, durante lo que parecieron horas pero pudieron ser minutos, dejó que ambos discutieran precios y desmontaran piezas. Cuando salieron de la tienda, el joven ya no estaba allí, pero no importaba, porque en el trayecto de vuelta a la nave y esa noche, mientras Obi-Wan pateaba las sábanas que le daban demasiado calor, un par de ojos azules permanecían en su memoria, grabados a fuego lento, gritando... gritando que ya nada, jamás, iba a ser igual.

---

Fin 1/7


	2. Dia 2

_Día 2_

_(Soundtrack recomendado: A fuego lento – Rosana; I have nothing – Whitney Houston)_

Obi-Wan estaba nervioso. Para el resto de la tripulación, seguía pareciendo el mismo tranquilo y compuesto caballero Jedi, con sus sonrisas amables, sus palabras comedidas y sus miradas firmes, pero el caso era que nada, _nada_, era igual. Y por eso Obi-Wan estaba nervioso.

Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos una vez más, apretando la gruesa tela de su túnica entre sus puños, intentando calmar sus sentidos. Aquella mañana, Aayla y el capitán habían partido hacia la ciudad en busca de las piezas acordadas el día anterior y, ahora, bajo las órdenes ligeramente histéricas del capitán, la tripulación desmontaba y montaba, pegaba, soldaba y probaba, en el arduo trabajo que parecía ser el arreglar el ala dañada. Aayla, por su parte, había permanecido en la ciudad, ya que esa mañana, le había sugerido a Obi-Wan, con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, la posibilidad de investigar un poco más el lugar.

Obi-Wan debía haber ido con ella, pero había preferido permanecer en la dudosa seguridad de la nave. Obi-Wan quería ir y a la vez no quería hacerlo, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida completamente inseguro y misteriosamente indefenso. La verdad era que estaba cansado de ser adulto y que lo único que quería era alguien que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

'Maestro¿qué hago?' Pero Qui-Gon no estaba allí para aconsejarle. Aunque si Obi-Wan lo pensaba detenidamente, Qui-Gon se hubiese lanzado hace horas en busca de ese par de misteriosos ojos que no querían abandonar su memoria. Obi-Wan no lo entendía, no podía saber qué era lo que le unía a ese joven, qué se escondía detrás de sus orbes azules que había dado un vuelco a su vida en tan sólo unos instantes. Obi-Wan quería, _tenía_ que averiguarlo, pero estaba asustado. Asustado como un crío de cinco años de la oscuridad, porque¿si solo su mirada lo había cambiado todo, que pasaría si Obi-Wan se atrevía a conocerlo?

Obi-Wan tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla y, levantándose rápidamente, decidió que tal vez meditar fuese lo más aconsejable en estos momentos. Mientras caminaba hacia un espacio cómodo para su meditación, una fuerte sacudida de la nave le obligó a aferrarse a la pared más cercana.

"Fuerza," susurró. Caminó hasta la plataforma de descenso y bajó unos cuantos pasos, solo para observar al capitán gritando a un joven de la tripulación que parecía dispuesto a ponerse a llorar y a llamar a su mamá. "¿Ocurre algo?" inquirió, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido de la maquinaria.

"Maestro Kenobi," el capitán se apartó del muchacho y éste huyó rápidamente hacia la zona de reparaciones, "no se preocupe, un pequeño accidente, nada grave."

"Esta bien, capitán."

Tras un par más de frases tranquilizadoras asegurándole que nada pasaba, Obi-Wan regresó al interior de la nave. Se llevó las manos al cuello y suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado, agotado y confuso. La vida, definitivamente, era mucho más fácil sin misteriosos jóvenes de ojos azules. Gruñó suavemente y, sentándose sobre el suelo, se relajó para abandonarse en los rincones de la Fuerza.

La Fuerza, bruja graciosilla, decidió que la mejor forma de torturarle era, sin duda, mostrarle continuamente el par de ojos que Obi-Wan quería olvidar. Tarea imposible. Seguían allí, brillantes y profundos, entrecerrados y luego abiertos, enormes, como cuando se habían cruzado con los suyos, delineados por pestañas largas, que seguramente se sentirían suaves contra su piel. Y si seguía internándose en la Fuerza, Obi-Wan podía ver claramente labios rojos y carnosos, rizos rubio oscuro, rasgos suaves, casi femeninos, piel de aspecto suave, manos grandes, pecho firme y... ¡Fuerza! Se estaba obsesionando.

Un tiempo después, cuando había decidido que la meditación _no_ estaba ayudando, Obi-Wan se encontró a sí mismo compartiendo un almuerzo insípido y pre-cocinado con la tripulación y Aayla, que había regresado en algún momento de su meditación. La chica hablaba con entusiasmo del lugar, como si no hubiera pasado las últimas semanas hundida en el barro de un planeta similar a Tattoine. Ah, la juventud. En cualquier caso, Obi-Wan solo le prestaba la atención necesaria, un mínimo que no podía calificarse de aceptable, pero lo cierto era que Obi-Wan estaba absoluta, completa y apasionadamente obsesionado con su joven de los ojos azules. _Eso_, no estaba bien. Y esa fue la razón que esa tarde, cuando la tripulación había vuelto a trabajar en las reparaciones, le llevó a anunciar:

"Creo que iré a investigar algo por mi cuenta. Después de todo, los archivos del Templo no tienen mucho sobre este sitio, y puedo encontrar algo interesante," Aayla se limitó a asentir, encontrando la auto justificación de Obi-Wan como una razón válida. "No dudes en llamarme si surge algo."

"Sí, maestro."

"Y... tal vez pase la noche allí¿está bien?"

"Si, maestro."

Y con esas palabras, había abandonado la nave, dispuesto a desentrañar el misterio que le estaba volviendo loco. Lo que no podía dejar de pensar, sin embargo, eran las razones que le habían llevado a decir que tal vez pasara la noche allí y, más que eso, por qué estaba tan convencido de que así sería.

Los dos soles que iluminaban el planeta (seguramente la razón de que fuese tan incómodamente caluroso), comenzaron a desaparecer cuando Obi-Wan había caminado algo más de la mitad del camino. Ciertamente, estaba caminando muy lentamente; si se debía a la molesta arena que se acumulaba en sus botas o a una cobardía que no se atrevía a admitir, no estaba muy claro. Pero no podía acobardarse, no ahora. Tenía que entrar en esa tienda, preguntar por el joven y mirarle directamente a los ojos. Entonces descubriría que no había distinto en ellos, que el joven no era especial y que no había nada entre ellos; Obi-Wan seguiría con su vida, el joven seguiría con la suya. O no.

Tal vez no, porque cuando Obi-Wan se enfrentó a las puertas abiertas de la tienda, no se atrevió a adentrarse en el lugar, mucho menos a preguntar por el joven. Debía hacerlo¿pero y si era cierto, y si aquel chico significaba _algo_¿Y si no lo hacía? Obi-Wan no sabía que opción le asustaba más. No podía ir hacia él, sencillamente no podía enfrentarse con la decepción de que aquel par de ojos no cambiaran nada o con la incertidumbre de que lo cambiaran todo. Obi-Wan era un hombre maduro, un Jedi importante, alguien con la vida hecha, y estaba allí, hecho un manojo de nervios por una mirada intensa... y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Obi-Wan bajó la mirada, pateó el suelo levantando una nube de arena y, en un tono bajo, murmuró un 'lo siento, maestro'. Qui-Gon hubiese estado decepcionado de su falta de agallas y de su miedo al cambio, pero Obi-Wan tan sólo quería descansar un poco y... y... beber. Obi-Wan alzó la cabeza, sorprendido ante el repentino pensamiento. Hacia años que no bebía, y lo cierto es que nada sonaba mejor en ese momento que un buen trago de cualquier cosa que contuviera mucho alcohol fuerte. Sin pensárselo dos veces, llevó sus pasos al bar más ruidoso que pudo encontrar.

El lugar era de mal gusto, maloliente y estaba lleno de la escoria de la galaxia; escoria de aspecto poco humanoide, además. Y era exactamente lo que Obi-Wan estaba buscando. Atravesó la pista de baile a empujones, ignorando los cuerpos extraños pegándose al suyo y llegando finalmente a la pegajosa barra. Encontró un sitio lo suficientemente alejado de la masa de gente que botaba al ritmo de lo que se atrevían a llamar música pero que Obi-Wan solo podía calificar de ruido y pidió algo de beber. Le sirvieron una bebida de color azul eléctrico bastante sospechosa, pero supuso que para ahogar sus penas sería suficiente.

Patético, pensó, esto es patético. Y lo era. Estaba demasiado cansado para buscar un cambio y demasiado aburrido para aceptar su vida. Las cosas había dejado de tener sentido hacia años y ahora... ahora lo único que tenía era la fantasía de lo que podrían significarse dos ojos brillantes. Patético. Obi-Wan Kenobi era, oficialmente, un perdedor.

"¿Lo de siempre?" Obi-Wan alzó la vista hacia el camarero que había tras la barra, dándose cuenta entonces de que no se dirigía a él, sino a la figura que se había sentado a su lado y que ahora asentía.

Obi-Wan giró el rostro hacia el extraño, esperando que no fuese otro molesto personaje intentando ligar con él (había habido varios, incluso uno al que se había visto obligado a mencionarle que sus especies sencillamente no eran compatibles). Pero cuando Obi-Wan miró a su lado se vio obligado a retener la respiración, observando labios carnosos y rulos rubio oscuro y, cuando el extraño giró el rostro hacia él, dos brillantes ojos azules contra los suyos. El joven pareció tan sorprendido como él mismo, pero no ocultó la sonrisa que curvó sus labios, perfecta y traviesa, casi una invitación. Una invitación que se hizo firme cuando el joven alzó una mano hacia él, la palma ligeramente curvada hacia arriba, la posición perfecta para que Obi-Wan encajara sus dedos en ella. Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo: antes de que su cerebro se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su propia mano se había acercado hasta la ofrecida, acariciando con dedos suaves las puntas de los dedos del joven, deslizándose lentamente por su palma hasta apretar la mano con la suya con firmeza y seguridad. Un toque suave, eléctrico y que, definitivamente, significaba algo.

Segundos después, Obi-Wan abandonaba el local, atravesando de nuevo la turba de gente bailando, pero consciente tan solo del contacto de su mano con el que para él, ya no era un extraño. Le siguió por las calles cubiertas de arena, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y lo incorrecto que era y sin conseguir que le importara. Trató de forzar a su mente a recitar el Código Jedi, pero su subconsciente le continuaba gritando que esas palabras le había convertido en un virgen sin emoción y su cuerpo tan sólo era capaz de percibir el calor de la mano del joven contra la suya.

No tardaron demasiado – o tal vez si, Obi-Wan había perdido el sentido temporal – en llegar a la que debía ser la casa del joven, una construcción baja y aparentemente resistente a las tormentas de arena que debían ser frecuentes en el lugar. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ventana y cuando Obi-Wan encaró al joven por segunda vez, se olvidó completamente de todo lo que no fueran aquellos ojos iluminados por un rayo de luz nocturna. El chico soltó su mano para acariciar su rostro, trazar su mejilla, su frente, su nariz, las líneas bajo sus ojos y sus labios entreabiertos, obligando a Obi-Wan a dejar caer sus párpados. Entonces, sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos, suaves, realizando una pregunta sin palabras. Obi-Wan jamás había besado a nadie, pero él no quería otro beso que no fuese el de los labios del que se había convertido en su amante. Se apretó contra el joven, alzándose ligeramente en las puntas de sus pies para igualar su altura y sus labios se abrieron solo para él, para su lengua y para su aliento, para caricias lentas y deseadas, desesperadas pero suaves.

El joven le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y Obi-Wan se aferró con fuerza a su pecho, asustado de perder el equilibrio si se atrevía a alejarse del cuerpo firme que le sujetaba. El joven llevó una mano hasta su cuello, apretándolos aún más, casi como si sus bocas pudieran fundirse y permanecer unidos para siempre, lengua contra lengua, labio contra labio, dos piezas de un puzzle encajando a la perfección.

Obi-Wan no supo en qué momento sus ropas comenzaron a abandonarle, pero fue consciente del contacto de manos suaves contra su pecho desnudo, un tacto lento y gentil, manos de trabajador comenzando a descubrir puntos sensibles. Obi-Wan dejó que sus manos se deshicieran de las ropas del otro, guiándose por el instinto y por la necesidad, pues carecía de la experiencia. Un gemido abandonó la garganta del joven, vibrando entre sus bocas permanente unidas y Obi-Wan dejó que sus manos acariciaran el pecho firme, el estómago plano, que descendieran hasta la cintura de sus pantalones.

El joven comenzó a moverlos entonces, empujándole suavemente hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocó contra lo que debía ser una cama. Cayó de espaldas contra el colchón suave, sus bocas separándose por primera vez, y el joven le observó, todo ojos brillantes y respiración agitada. El chico se deshizo de sus botas y de las de Obi-Wan, llevando después sus manos a los pantalones de Obi-Wan y comenzando a tirar. Obi-Wan alzó sus caderas, cero vergüenza o vulnerabilidad, sintiéndose completamente seguro entre las manos suaves que ahora acariciaban su cintura, el cuerpo del más joven descendiendo sobre el suyo.

Obi-Wan arqueó su cuerpo inconscientemente, buscando un contacto completamente desconocido para él a través de la fina tela de los pantalones que aún cubrían al chico, y éste gimió a través de labios cerrados, dejándose caer completamente sobre Obi-Wan. Los pantalones no tardaron demasiado en desaparecer en un conjunto de esfuerzos y patadas, dejando los dos cuerpos desnudos completamente pegados, encajados sexo contra sexo, pezones contra pezones, labios contra labios, dos piezas perfectas hechas para estar juntas.

Obi-Wan se encontraba perdido, mareado en un mundo hasta entonces desconocido reinado por el tacto de toda la piel del joven sobre la suya. El chico descendió ambas manos por su cuerpo, besando su cuello en caminos que llegaban hasta su oreja y se desviaban hasta sus labios. Obi-Wan perdió el control definitivamente cuando una mano rodeó su erección con firmeza, acariciándole con un ritmo tortuosamente lento, obligándole a ahogar un gemido entre sus bocas. La otra mano del joven comenzó a probar su entrada, introduciendo un dedo suave y copiando el ritmo que la otra creaba sobre su erección. Cuando un segundo dedo se introdujo en él, Obi-Wan se aferró con fuerza a la espalda sudada del joven y se perdió completamente, abandonándose a gemidos que no parecían pertenecer a su voz y a caricias que no parecían provenir de sus labios.

El chico apartó sus dedos de él pero no dejó de acariciar su erección, besándole después con fuerza, con necesidad y, con un movimiento rápido, se introdujo en él. Obi-Wan no pudo evitar morder los labios que lo besaban, sintiendo repentinamente el sabor metálico de la sangre entre la lengua que aún jugueteaba con la del chico. El joven se apartó, deteniendo todo movimiento y observándole con una media sonrisa en los labios de los que ahora brotaba un hilo de sangre que acariciaba su barbilla. Obi-Wan se alzó los milímetros que los separaban, lamiendo el hilo de sangre hasta acariciar de nuevo la boca del chico, el sabor de la sangre entre sus lenguas.

Cuando el chico empezó a moverse, despacio primero, más rápido cuando los gemidos de Obi-Wan comenzaron a vibrar sobre su lengua, Obi-Wan pensó que esto debía doler, acercarle lágrimas a los ojos, pero lo único que podía sentir era una infinita llama de placer extendiéndose a través de todo su cuerpo. El joven esta sobre él, dentro de él, alrededor de él, besando, tocando, entrando, moviéndose en una cadencia hipnótica, más rápida cada segundo que pasaba. El mundo de Obi-Wan pareció desmoronarse, su conciencia perdiendo todo sentido de lo que su vida había sido este preciso momento en el que lo único que importaba era el calor del otro cuerpo contra el suyo, moviéndose, ondulando sobre su pecho.

Un gemido más alto que los demás y Obi-Wan estaba abandonado, acabando entre estómagos sudorosos, sintiendo al joven sacudirse sobre él, morder sus labios al alcanzar el orgasmo. El otro cuerpo se desplomó completamente sobre el suyo, respirando agitadamente sobre su boca, abriendo de par en par los hasta entonces cerrados ojos. La mirada azul brillante se cruzó contra la suya, más oscura de lo que la recordaba pero igualmente perfecta. Obi-Wan sentía que su corazón había explotado dentro de su pecho, entregándole su alma a un completo desconocido que significaba más que nadie, sabiendo que había recibido lo mismo a cambio.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor de nuevo, con más lentitud, con la misma desesperación. Obi-Wan encontró un punto tras la rodilla del joven que le hacía gemir de forma deliciosa, el joven encontró un punto sobre su cuello que le causaba escalofríos. Finalmente, en los brazos del otro, ambos cayeron rendidos al calor de la noche.

Mañana, pensó Obi-Wan, mañana le preguntaré su nombre.

* * *

Fin 2/7


	3. Dia 3

_Día 3_

_(Soundtrack recomendado: Nine million bicycles – Katie Melua; About her – Malcom McLaren)_

Obi-Wan se despertó en una cama vacía dentro de una habitación desconocida. Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, sus sentidos considerando el lugar, buscando... y entonces, el recuerdo de la noche anterior regresó a su mente, un fuerte color rojo tintando sus mejillas. Acercó las manos hacia el otro de la cama, comprobando que aún estaba caliente y, con una suave risa, se dejó caer completamente sobre el colchón, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y permitiéndose aspirar el aroma de su amante, que aún permanecía entre las sábanas. _Su amante; _sonaba extraño.

"Buenos días," Obi-Wan abrió los ojos bruscamente, alzándose sobre sus codos y llevando la mirada en la dirección de la que procedía la voz. El joven, una bandeja entre manos y vistiendo tan sólo un par de pantalones, sonrió ampliamente.

Obi-Wan le observó caminar hasta la cama, dejar la bandeja sobre ella y tumbarse a su lado, mirando hacia arriba y sin rozarle. Obi-Wan se detuvo unos segundos en observar los contenidos de la bandeja: un vaso con un líquido de un verde sospechoso y un plato con una indescriptible masa grumosa. Sus ojos volvieron automáticamente a la figura tendida junto a él. Seguían siendo los mismos labios, los mismo ojos, los mismos rasgos, piel que había acariciado y manos que le habían recorrido; le seguía produciendo el mismo efecto... algo parecido al deseo pero que parecía ir mucho más allá.

Apoyó el rostro sobre una mano, inseguro de qué decir. Quería preguntarle mil cosas y a la vez permanecer en silencio. Quería saber su color favorito, el nombre de madre, la razón por la que sus labios se curvaban en aquella sonrisa suave, si había vivido toda su vida en Tatooine, si le gustaba la arena, qué le gustaba hacer¡Fuerza! Cómo se llamaba... y aún así, Obi-Wan sabía que podría quedarse el resto de su vida tumbado a su lado, un silencioso entendimiento uniéndole a él con más fuerza de lo que jamás había estado unido a alguien.

Sonrió.

"¿Qué es esto exactamente?" las palabras abandonaron la garganta de Obi-Wan sin previo aviso y de forma inconsciente, casuales, casi estúpidas.

El joven giro el rostro hacia él, una mirada de sus ojos azules suficiente para hacer la mano de Obi-Wan comenzar a temblar. Obi-Wan bajó los ojos hasta la bandeja, los del joven le siguieron.

"Créeme: no quieres saberlo," oh, y Obi-Wan le creía.

"Olvidemos el desayuno entonces," susurró, devolviendo los ojos al muchacho. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, completamente perdido en un mundo desconocido para él, completamente hechizado por un joven cuyo nombre no conocía.

"Oh, lo olvidarás," musitó el joven, llevando su mirada de nuevo al techo, "olvidarás mi rostro, mi nombre, lo olvidarás todo."

"¿Olvidaré la habitación?"

"No lo sé... mírala bien," Obi-Wan dejó que su vista vagara por la habitación por unos segundos, notando detalles que la noche anterior sus ojos no habían vislumbrado, fijos como estaban en un cuerpo que ya no le era desconocido.

"Podría ser cualquier habitación," susurró, "en cualquier lugar del mundo."

"Cierto, pero es la mía," los ojos azules volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos, firmes, brillantes y cálidos, casi como un tacto físico sobre su piel.

"Lo es... ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Anakin. ¿Y tú eres...?"

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Es bueno saberlo."

"Si, lo es."

Cuando Anakin – _Anakin_, rodaba fácilmente de su boca – comenzó a reírse, Obi-Wan no pudo más que unirse a él. La situación resultaba surrealista, sacada de un sueño maravilloso e imposible y, sin embargo, allí estaban, tumbados sobre la misma cama, sonrisas adornando sus labios, una naturalidad innata en una relación breve que parecía haber existido por años.

Obi-Wan se dejó caer sobre el colchón de espaldas, mirando al mismo punto del techo en el que estaban fijos los ojos de Anakin y, pretendiendo que su brazo rozaba el de Anakin por accidente, encontró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Encajaban perfectamente.

"No te conozco," murmuró Obi-Wan, apretando la mano de Anakin con la suya.

"Y aún así, lo haces," Obi-Wan giró los ojos hasta él, observándole apoyarse sobre su costado y recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Se estremeció. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Todo."

"¿Por dónde quieres empezar?"

Obi-Wan sonrió; ¿por dónde quería empezar? No estaba seguro... por primera vez en su vida no estaba seguro de nada. Era un sentimiento refrescante.

Dejó que sus dedos vagaran sobre el estómago de Anakin, ampliando su sonrisa al verle morderse el labio inferior, un suave jadeo abandonando su garganta. Jamás había pensado ser capaz de causar tal efecto en otra persona. Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre las caderas de Anakin, adentrándose ligeramente en sus pantalones, acariciando la piel marcada por tinta negra formando un ying yang.

"¿Por qué te hiciste esto?"

"¿Tiene que haber un por qué?" susurró Anakin, besando repentinamente la piel de su hombro, acariciando su cuello con sus labios.

"He visto muchos tatuajes; todos representan un gran amor, o una gran pérdida," Obi-Wan se inclinó inconscientemente hacia él, permitiéndole el paso a unos labios caprichosos, juguetones. "Nadie se marca eternamente sin una buena razón."

"Tú no tienes tatuajes," uno de los brazos de Anakin le rodeó la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza, "pero tienes cicatrices," Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, los labios de Anakin recorriendo los huesos de sus hombros, sus manos una larga cicatriz que recorría su espalda desde su omoplato hasta la cadera.

"Batallas, muchas batallas," susurró, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Anakin, recorriendo su gemelo con sus pies, acariciando su espalda con manos.

"Pero esta no," Obi-Wan abrió los ojos cuando Anakin acarició un pequeño corte sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Miró hacia su mano, regresó la vista a Anakin. "Esta te la hiciste tú mismo... perdiste a alguien, a alguien importante," Obi-Wan se limitó a mirarle¿inseguro, asustado, perdido, sorprendido? O tal vez todo a la vez... "no tienes que contármelo."

"Era mi maestro y... dejé que le mataran."

"No creo que hicieras eso," Obi-Wan bajó la mirada, pero Anakin le obligó a mirarle de nuevo. "No creo que hicieras eso," y entonces los labios de Anakin se posaron sobre los suyos, suaves, perfectos... y suyos.

No, Obi-Wan no había dejado morir a Qui-Gon, pero había necesitado que alguien se lo dijera. Se sentía... ¡Fuerza! Se sentía libre, despreocupado, ligeramente perdido incluso. Pero nada parecía importar, no mientras los labios de Anakin permanecieron sobre los suyos, acariciándole entre jadeos ahogados, devorando su aliento y sus gemidos con tortuosa lentitud.

Los pantalones de Anakin – la única prenda presente – desaparecieron con facilidad, sus cuerpos deslizándose el uno contra el otro con suavidad. Anakin se sentó sobre las caderas de Obi-Wan, sus labios sin separarse y sus manos acariciando su cuello, su pecho, su cabello, moviéndose incesantemente sobre piel suave.

Obi-Wan se irguió, sentándose sobre la cama con Anakin sobre su regazo y dejando que sus labios descendieran por su cuello, su lengua trazando un camino hasta su oreja. Hundió el rostro en el hueco del hombro de Anakin, besando piel bronceada y aspirando el aroma intenso de Anakin.

"No sé lo que estoy haciendo," susurró contra su oído. Y no lo sabía, pero no quería detenerse nunca.

"Yo tampoco," las manos de Anakin se enterraron en su cabello, su cuerpo ondulando inconscientemente contra el suyo, "yo tampoco."

Aún así, sus cuerpos continuaron moviéndose el uno contra el otro, sus manos acariciando piel sudorosa, sus labios besando rincones conocidos, encajándose y desencajándose.

Pronto, Obi-Wan se encontró dentro de Anakin, moviéndose de adentro afuera, aprendiendo una danza prohibida para él. La espalda de Anakin se arqueaba , sus pechos chocando con cada embestida, deslizándose sudorosos, manos enterradas en caderas, uñas clavándose en piel sensible, gemidos incomprensibles cortando el silencio, pulmones jadeando por aire, bocas buscándose desesperadamente y entonces, un gemido más alto que los demás, un jadeo, y cuerpos dejándose caer pesadamente contra el colchón, extremidades entrelazándose, respiraciones calmándose.

---

Obi-Wan no supo que se había quedado dormido hasta que no abrió los ojos, su espalda contra el pecho de Anakin. Se levantó de la cama cuando consiguió colocar una almohada en su lugar entre los brazos de Anakin, sonriendo al verle apretarla contra sí. Se sentía feliz, inexplicablemente liberado de un peso que no sabía que cargaba.

Anakin no se despertó hasta un tiempo después, cuando Obi-Wan había encontrado la cocina, algo comestible y cuando estaba a medias de cocinar algo decente.

"¿Cocinas?" Anakin observó el plato que Obi-Wan puso delante de él con un deleite casi infantil, obligando a Obi-Wan a sonreír. "Tiene mejor aspecto que cualquier cosa que yo haya cocinado en todos mis años de vida."

"Te creo," Anakin frunció el entrecejo y Obi-Wan se rió ligeramente, hundiendo un tenedor en su propio plato cuando sus tripas comenzaron a quejarse. Después de todo no había comido en todo en todo el día y... mejor adquirir energías para pronunciar palabras que no quería ni pensar. "Anakin, yo..." tosió ligeramente y Anakin agachó la cabeza.

"Tienes que volver a tu nave," Obi-Wan alzó el rostro, arqueando una ceja. "Lo entiendo... ¿qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?"

"Mi nave tuvo algunos problemas."

"Por supuesto¿qué haría un Jedi en Tatooine sino?"

"¿Cómo sabes que soy un J–"

"Bueno, está la espada láser," Obi-Wan llevó la mirada al lugar donde apuntaban los dedos de Anakin, observando su espada abandonada descuidadamente sobre el suelo. ¿Había dejado de prestarle atención a todo? "Además, tienes aspecto de Jedi."

"¿En serio?" Anakin asintió mientras Obi-Wan se levantaba, recogía su espada láser y la sostenía unos segundos entre sus manos. "¿Qué hay de ti¿Trabajas con..."

"Watto, si," Obi-Wan acabó de vestirse completamente y Anakin se apoyó contra una pared, intentando peinar sus descontrolados rizos con una mano. "Solía ser su esclavo."

"¿Esclavo? Pero por–cómo pued–oh, Anakin–"

"No, por favor no," Anakin bajó la mirada, y Obi-Wan caminó hasta él, acercándose lo máximo posible sin llegar a tocarle.

"Supongo que lo último que necesitas es lástima," Anakin sonrió, se encogió de hombros. Obi-Wan apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Anakin, acarició su mejilla y dejó que su mano permaneciera un tiempo allí, descendiendo definitivamente a su cuello. "¿Cómo pagaste por tu libertad?"

"Carreras de vainas," Obi-Wan se rió suavemente; había estado esperando algo así. Anakin era salvaje, libre, joven... todo lo que él no era.

"Debería irme," susurró finalmente, observando la puesta de sol a través de la ventana.

Obi-Wan sabía que era inevitable, la partida y el dolor, una mano invisible que parecía apretar su corazón, un sentimiento indescriptible gritándole que no cometiera un acto tan cruel. Besó los labios de Anakin y Anakin sabían a despedida y sus ojos brillaban un poquito menos.

Cuando Obi-Wan dio los primeros pasos fuera de la casa en la que le parecía haber vivido por años, tuvo que detenerse unos segundos, obligarse a respirar y entonces:

"¡Obi-Wan!" giró el rostro y luego el resto del cuerpo, observando a Anakin, que le llamaba desde la puerta abierta de su casa. "¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí?"

"Uno, dos días tal vez."

"Porque podrías volver... aunque solo sea para decir adiós otra vez, podrías..."

"¿Podría?"

"Si... bueno, ya sabes donde vivo."

Y Obi-Wan sonrió. Sonrió porque sabía que volvería¿cuánto tiempo? El que tuviera, el que pudiera ofrecer... porque Obi-Wan estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Anakin.

---

3/7


	4. Dia 4

_Día 4_

_(Soundtrack recomendado: Breathless – The Corrs; You're the storm – The Cardigans)_

Había una mosca en la nave. Obi-Wan mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando el continuo y molesto zumbido del insecto mientras volaba a su alrededor, deteniéndose momentáneamente en puntos precisos, solo para retomar el vuelo segundos después. Ahora estaba quieta, justo en la pared que enfrentaba el rostro de ojos cerrados del maestro. Obi-Wan exhaló, apretó los ojos con más fuerza y, en el momento exacto, se abalanzó contra el molesto insecto, que se movió más rápido que él, regresando a su sonoro vuelo. Obi-Wan suspiró.

"¿Se encuentra bien, maestro Kenobi?" Obi-Wan asintió por sexta vez a la pregunta que salía de los labios de Aayla. Debía tener un aspecto horroroso si la muchacha estaba _tan _preocupada.

Era cierto que no había pegado ojo la noche anterior, pero debía verse peor de lo que pensaba, porque Aayla no había dejado de mirarle con ojos entrecerrados y de ofrecerle agua a lo largo de la mañana, acompañando cada ofrecimiento con un servicial _'¿se encuentra bien, maestro Kenobi?', _que Obi-Wan contestaba con un asentimiento y una medio sonrisa.

Si se trataba de ser sincero consigo mismo, Obi-Wan no se encontraba bien. Estaba obsesionado con ojos azules, manos suaves y sonrisas carnosas, con sudor, caricias y gemidos... y con la _maldita _mosca, que continuaba volando despreocupadamente por la sala. Obi-Wan le ofreció una mirada aterradora, y el insecto un tuvo ni siquiera la decencia de detener sus movimientos. Obi-Wan suspiró de nuevo y entonces, la nave se sacudió bruscamente y le lanzó contra la pared más cercana, aplastando a la mosca entre su espalda y el metal.

"Eso te enseñará," murmuró Obi-Wan, recogiendo al insecto aplastado y deshaciéndose de él.

Después, al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con una _mosca_, decidió que era el momento de ponerle solución a la situación en la que estaba envuelto. ¿Pero cómo olvidar a Anakin si su corazón parecía palpitar por el simple hecho de que él existía? Obi-Wan siempre había creído – pobre inexperto en el amor – que la pasión surgía tras días, meses, años de compañía y fidelidad, pero él se encontraba totalmente atrapado por un joven al que apenas conocía y, sin embargo, al que podía asegurar amaba.

Le echaba de menos.

Fuerza, Anakin¿qué me has hecho? 

"¿Se encuentra bien, maestro Kenobi?" la voz de Aayla le sacudió de su ensimismamiento.

"Si, mu–en realidad..." Obi-Wan tuvo la certeza de que se estaba volviendo loco, "creo que voy a volver a la ciudad."

"¿A la ciudad?" Aayla arqueó una ceja en un gesto que a Obi-Wan le recordó extrañamente a Quinlan, pero mantuvo una sonrisa amable. Al menos Quinlan no le había traspasado su desdén por la autoridad.

"Si, tengo que ocuparme de... asuntos personales. Mantenme informado de cualquier eventualidad."

"Sí, maestro."

A Obi-Wan le había faltado tiempo para despedirse de Aayla y caminar con paso apresurado hasta la ciudad. El camino hasta ella resultó eterno y para cuando llegó, el sol – soles – amenazaba con dar paso a la noche oscura y calurosa de Tatooine. A pesar de la velocidad con la que había ido hasta allí, cuando Obi-Wan se enfrentó cara a cara con la puerta de la casa donde residía Anakin, sus manos se mantuvieron estáticas, incapaces de llamar y hacer su presencia visible.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Correr como un crío enamorado a los brazos de un desconocido al que no volvería a ver en cuanto su nave partiera de este lugar. Era una locura. Y, sin embargo, su corazón palpitaba ante de la idea de volver a poner sus ojos sobre la figura de Anakin, de volver a acariciar sus labios dulces y su piel suave, de sentarse hasta la eternidad escuchando el sonido profundo de su voz.

Obi-Wan recordaba haber cubierto muchas de las aventuras de Quinlan, cuyo respeto por el código era ciertamente cuestionable, y también le había oído proclamar amor eterno a hombres y mujeres en noches seguidas, asegurando siempre que jamás había mentido al entregar su corazón. Obi-Wan se había reído, divertido por la irracionalidad de tales pensamientos; irónico que el simple hecho de pensar en Anakin le robara el aliento.

'_Estoy prendado de tu juventud, de tu bendita locura, del delirio que arrastras'_ Palabras que Obi-Wan había leído en libros, hablando de grandes sentimientos y pasiones, palabras que ahora le faltaban a la hora de expresar la sensación que le apretaba el pecho. Se estaba volviendo loco, pero misteriosamente, todo parecía cobrar sentido en una existencia que había creído sin significado.

Finalmente, sus manos golpearon contra la puerta, temblorosas y sudadas. Tras ella apareció Anakin, el cabello revuelto y la mirada perdida y, entonces, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del más joven y, segundos después, Obi-Wan estaba dentro de la casa, su espalda contra una pared y los labios de Anakin sobre los suyos. Obi-Wan se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Anakin y trató de no perder el conocimiento, porque Anakin estaba devorando–no, violando su boca, rodeando su lengua con la suya, tragándose su aliento, enrojeciendo sus labios con intensidad, intoxicándole los sentidos, sumergiéndole en un entumecimiento maravilloso.

"Te has tomado tu tiempo," murmuró Anakin contra sus labios sensibles cuado se separó.

"Yo... esto..." pero Obi-Wan no podía hablar, así que se limitó a descender sus manos hasta el pecho de Anakin, aferrarse a su ropa y buscar de nuevo sus labios en un segundo beso abrasador.

"... menos..." murmuró Anakin enterrándose en el cuello de Obi-Wan, lamiendo, después besando el punto donde su pulso palpitaba aceleradamente, "te he echado de menos."

"Yo también... yo tamb–" los labios de Anakin atraparon los suyos de nuevo, haciendo que las palabras no pronunciadas vibraran entre sus lenguas enlazadas.

Obi-Wan sujetó el cuello de Anakin, acercándolos más si era posible, mientras que Anakin movía las manos frenéticamente sobre su cuerpo, buscando un trozo de piel descubierta. Encontrando que no había ninguno, se separó de la boca de Obi-Wan con un adorable puchero y bajó los ojos hasta donde sus manos luchaban contra la ropa de Obi-Wan.

"¿Cuánta ropa llevas encima exactamente?" Obi-Wan se rió suavemente y dejó que Anakin se peleara con ataduras y telas hasta que, finalmente, consiguió dejar su pecho al descubierto, dejando después la ropa caer al suelo. "Igual que una camisa de fuerza..."

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Obi-Wan desató la bata que cubría el cuerpo de Anakin y la dejó caer al suelo, reteniendo la respiración al comprobar que Anakin no llevaba _nada_ debajo. Este chico iba a ser su perdición.

"Mucho más fácil¿no crees?" susurró Anakin contra su oído, acariciando después el lóbulo con una lengua juguetona y mordiéndolo suavemente.

"Sin duda," Obi-Wan estaba sorprendido de que le quedaran fuerzas para hablar.

Pero a partir de entonces las palabras no fueron necesarias, porque Anakin se pegó a sus labios de nuevos, apagando cualquier sonido que no fuesen gemidos ahogados. Obi-Wan dejó a sus manos vagar por el pecho de Anakin, jugueteando con la piel suave de un pezón, presionándolo y arrancando un jadeo de sus labios. A cambio, Anakin enterró ambas manos en los pantalones de Obi-Wan, apretando su trasero y acercando sus miembros endurecidos, dejando que se acariciaran a través de la fina tela de los pantalones de Obi-Wan.

Con un gruñido, Anakin se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a deshacerse de las botas de Obi-Wan.

"Demasiada ropa," susurró antes de enterrar la lengua en el ombligo de Obi-Wan, introduciéndola y sacándola continuamente, besando el camino de cabello rubio que se perdía dentro de sus pantalones.

Cuando las botas de Obi-Wan cedieron completamente, Anakin arrancó el resto de las prendas que quedaban sobre su cuerpo con un gemido satisfecho. Alzó la vista hacia Obi-Wan y, con una sonrisa traviesa, besó el interior de su muslo, sus manos viajando por espalda, nalgas y caderas.

"Fuerza Anakin, me estás matando," Obi-Wan dejó que sus piernas cedieran, arrodillándose frente a Anakin y atrapando sus labios una vez más.

Brazos se entrelazaron, manos se enterraron en cabello y piel suave mientras sus bocas se acariciaban en un beso intenso y lánguido. Sus lenguas se encontraron fuera y dentro de sus bocas, rescatando los restos de los alientos compartidos, luchando en una batalla sin ganador posible, buscando los rincones perdidos de la boca del otro, arrancando gemidos y jadeos que vibraban entre cavidades invadidas.

Obi-Wan dejó que Anakin le empujara hasta que su espalda encontró el suelo. Anakin se tumbó entonces sobre él, cubriéndole completamente, encontrando sexo con sexo, pecho con pecho y boca con boca. Obi-Wan ahogó un gemido en la boca de Anakin y enterró las uñas en sus caderas, apretándole más contra sí.

"Oh Dios, te he echado _tanto_ de menos," Obi-Wan se rió suavemente cuando Anakin se separó de sus labios solo para decir tales palabras.

Aprovechando que se había desenganchado de sus labios, Anakin lamió sus propios dedos y los llevó hasta la entrada de Obi-Wan, estirando los músculos con dos dedos que se alternaron entrando y saliendo en el interior de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, por su parte, se limitó a dejarse hacer y a gemir con cada caricia que las manos ágiles de Anakin le regalaban. Si alguien preguntara, Obi-Wan juraría que el chico tenía mil manos, todas ellas acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

"Anakin, por favor," Anakin se rió suavemente y Obi-Wan hizo un intento de mirada asesina que acabó en ojos de ruego.

Sin necesitar más incentivos, Anakin se introdujo en el cuerpo de Obi-Wan con un movimiento rápido, apoyando ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de Obi-Wan para no perder el equilibrio. Las piernas de Obi-Wan rodearon la cintura de Anakin espontáneamente, sus talones clavándose en la parte baja de su espalda y obligándole a dejar caer su peso sobre él. Anakin jadeó suavemente, sujetando una de las piernas de Obi-Wan con una mano firme y manteniendo la otra junto al rostro enrojecido de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan fue el primero en moverse, alzando las caderas ligeramente y girándolas en una cadencia lenta que deshizo a Anakin completamente. Anakin comenzó a moverse entonces, entrando, saliendo, embistiendo y girando, perdiendo el ritmo antes de encontrar uno.

Obi-Wan rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos cuando Anakin apoyó la frente contra la suya y lamió las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por el cuello tenso del más joven, dejando que su respiración acariciara la piel hipersensible. Anakin aceleró el ritmo con un jadeo y Obi-Wan arqueó la espalda bruscamente, ofreciéndole el cuello a Anakin, que no dudó un segundo en besarlo.

"Te quiero," susurró entonces Anakin, un tono bajo y erótico abandonando sus labios, "Dios, te quiero Obi-Wan."

Eso fue suficiente para deshacer a Obi-Wan, que acabó entre sus estómagos con un gemido más alto que los demás. Sus uñas se hundieron con fuerza en los omoplatos de Anakin, que tan sólo necesitó unos segundos más para sentir el orgasmo llegarle de lleno, obligándole a desplomarse sobre el cuerpo de Obi-Wan.

Segundos después, Obi-Wan sintió el peso caliente que era el cuerpo de Anakin rodar hasta descansar de espaldas sobre el suelo y a su lado, la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa satisfecha cruzándole el rostro. Obi-Wan sospechaba que su rostro no era muy diferente.

"Te quiero," Anakin pronunció las palabras con tal certeza, tan casualmente, que Obi-Wan no dudó por un instante de que era cierto y, sin embargo, su parte más racional le obligó a protestar.

"¿No crees que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos como para asegurar eso?" Anakin se rió suavemente, sentándose sobre el suelo y observándole con ojos sonrientes.

"Nos faltan... hechos y momentos, si, pero te quiero," Obi-Wan solo acertó a alzar la mano y acariciar una mejilla con un dedo tembloroso, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. "Aunque..." Anakin torció el gesto, bufando ligeramente, "supongo que no importa, porque tú te irás, yo me quedaré y las pocas horas que compartamos quedarán en el olvido."

"Que historia tan triste."

"La historia de nuestra vida."

Y lo era, pero resultaba fácil hablar de ello como si no importara, como si a Obi-Wan no pudiera afectarle. El método de repetir un hecho hasta conseguir aceptarlo, adaptarse a la idea de una separación antes de haber llegado a juntarse realmente.

"¿Tienes hambre?" murmuró Obi-Wan repentinamente, obligando a los ojos de Anakin a mirarle de nuevo. Anakin asintió. "Prepararé algo."

Minutos después, Obi-Wan cocinaba en silencio mientras Anakin le observaba, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Jedi y su barbilla sobre el hombro más bajo. Con una medio sonrisa y sin quejarse por su forzada prisión, Obi-Wan rompía huevos y calentaba aceite con soltura. Obi-Wan tomó un cuchillo entre dedos largos y comenzó a picar cebolla y ajo – que Anakin había comprado aquella mañana pensando en él, pero eso Obi-Wan, no podía saberlo – y, repentinamente, el cuchillo se le escapó, el filo casi atravesando la piel fina de una de sus manos.

"Ten cuidado," susurró Anakin directamente sobre su oído; después de todo, estaba en la posición perfecta.

"No estoy acostumbrado a cocinar con alguien aferrado a mi espalda... ¿no tienes que trabajar o algo así?"

"Me he tomado unos días de vacaciones," comentó Anakin, presionando un beso contra el hombro de Obi-Wan. "Asumí que volverías."

"Pretencioso," Anakin se limitó a sonreír.

Obi-Wan dejó que el aceite comenzara a calentarse y, con un movimiento suave, giró entre los brazos de Anakin, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y aferrándose a su cuello. Obi-Wan había visitado cientos de lugares y había conocido cientos de personas, pero sabía que jamás encontraría lugar más seguro que en el que estaba ahora, sintiendo la suave piel de Anakin contra su pecho, el insistente pinchazo de un pezón endurecido contra su piel, la forma en la que sus caderas se deslizaban hasta encajar cómodamente, el olor terroso de Anakin, uno de sus rizos haciéndole cosquilla en la nariz, sus manos grandes y calientes sobre su espalda, la delicada curva de su cuello, la forma en la que su cuerpo más pequeño parecía encajar perfectamente en el abrazo de Anakin.

"Te quiero, Anakin."

"Lo sé, Obi-Wan... pero prométeme que no me pedirás que me vaya contigo."

"Siempre que tu me prometas no pedirme que me quede."

Cuando los labios carnosos de Anakin descendieron sobre los suyos, Obi-Wan supo que no cumpliría su promesa, así como Anakin no cumpliría la suya.

* * *

4/7


	5. Dia 5

Feliz semana santa!

* * *

_Día 5_

"_Soundtrack recomendado: Esta vida loca – Francisco Céspedes; Natural blues – Moby)_

Los ojos de Obi-Wan se mantenían fijos en el techo de la habitación; aburrido y del mismo tono que las paredes. Recostado sobre su pecho, Anakin aún dormía. Obi-Wan pensaba acerca de la ironía, de las responsabilidades, de la paz, del Consejo, de su vida, de Qui-Gon, de la verdad, de la necesidad, de la muerte y, sin poder llegar a sorprenderse, se daba cuenta de que todo se convertía en un murmullo indiferente cuando pensaba en lo suave que la piel de Anakin se sentía bajo su mano.

Suspiró.

Los últimos días habían sido un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez, verdades y mentiras entremezclándose para acabar dejándole claro el simple hecho de que el amor – el amor loco y repentino – podía significarlo todo. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo... tanto miedo de que en cualquier momento su intercomunicador sonara, devolviéndole bruscamente a la realidad a la que pertenecía y en la que Anakin no encajaba.

El destino, bastardo molesto, quiso mofarse de él una vez más, produciendo el inmediato sonido agudo que indicaba la llamada de su intercomunicador. Obi-Wan vaciló unos segundos, los suficientes para que el pitido despertara a Anakin. Grandes ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos y, antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera apartarlos de su campo visual, se habían hundido en los suyos, medio suplicantes, medio resignados.

"Por favor," la voz de Anakin abandonó su garganta ronca y baja, escondiendo un ápice de temor que Obi-Wan comenzaba a sentir escalando por su piel.

Mientras sus ojos continuaban clavados sobre los de Anakin, el pitido del intercomunicador se desvaneció; el único sonido que rompía el silencio eran las respiraciones agitadas de los amantes.

"Lo siento," Anakin apartó sus de los de Obi-Wan finalmente, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, "lo siento, no debí..." la voz de Anakin se apagó, pero sus labios se hundieron en el cuello de Obi-Wan, acariciando suavemente la piel sudada, sintiendo el pulso del Jedi latiendo bajo su boca. "Lo siento," un beso sobre la nuez de Obi-Wan y sus labios buscaron desesperados a sus compañeros, encontrándose la piel suave de una mejilla en su lugar.

"¿Es sexo lo único que hay entre nosotros?" Obi-Wan abandonó la acusación con falsas pretensiones, esperando tal vez que Anakin le echara de su cama, necesitando que no lo hiciera.

Hubiese querido ser lo suficientemente fuerte para irse de allí en aquel momento, para decir algo realmente hiriente o sencillamente real, para romper el estado de ensoñación en el que se había sumido, pero sus sentidos continuaban recordándole la curva de las caderas de Anakin contra las suyas propias, sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas suaves en la nariz y las mejillas, su olor que parecía intoxicante, sus labios y sus manos, su risa y sus ojos, y su propia necesidad de aferrarse a él todo el tiempo posible.

"Cuando dos amantes tienen tan poco tiempo," susurró Anakin entonces, sus labios acariciando el puente de su nariz, besando el lateral de su boca, " es lo único que pueden compartir para recordarse. Quisiera poder recordar momentos y palabras, quisiera no tener que recordar porque siguieras a mi lado, pero..."

"No es justo," las manos de Obi-Wan buscaron las de Anakin, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Lo sé."

"Eso no lo hace menos injusto," Obi-Wan suspiró, apartó sus ojos de los de Anakin y los dirigió a su túnica abandonada sobre el suelo, en cuyo interior descansaba su intercomunicador. "Debo volver, lo sé, pero¿para qué¿Para ver los rostros de la gente que no puedo salvar?"

"¿Y qué hay de aquellos a los que sí puedes salvar?" los labios de Anakin descendieron por su cuello, dedos suaves acariciando piel marcada por años de batalla.

"Siempre hay más muertes," un pellizco en un pezón oscuro y Obi-Wan se vio obligado a jadear, su espalda arqueándose involuntariamente.

"No puedes salvar al mundo tú solo Obi-Wan, incluso los grandes héroes guían ejércitos y pierden vidas," Anakin lamió el pezón enrojecido que había pellizcado, besándolo después y continuando su camino hasta el estómago de Obi-Wan. "Sé que has salvado a muchos; salvarás a muchos más."

"Perderé a muchos más," Obi-Wan enterró una mano entre los cabellos desordenados de Anakin, abriendo las piernas cuando una mano suave acarició el interior de su muslo.

"¿Por qué fijarte siempre en lo negativo?" Anakin levantó el rostro entonces, clavando brillantes ojos azules sobre orbes grisáceos.

"Por que al final, es lo que importa."

"¡No, claro que no!" Anakin sonrió entonces, sus labios descendiendo al ombligo de Obi-Wan, que tembló bajo su beso. "Si todo este planeta quedara destruido ahora mismo y solo salvaras a una persona, a ella le importaría," la lengua de Anakin acarició el lugar besado, sus labios bajando hasta encontrar su mano sobre la piel delicada del muslo. "Muchos habrían muerto, pero ella habría sobrevivido gracias a ti. Tú la habrías salvado... me has salvado a mí."

"¿De qué te he salvado?" Anakin dirigió su atención hacia la erección de Obi-Wan, pero éste le hizo subir por su cuerpo de nuevo, encontrando su boca suavemente. Sus cuerpos se alinearon perfectamente mientras sus lenguas se buscaban entre gemidos y alientos rápidos, labios encajándose y desencajándose continuamente, buscando nuevos lugares en terrenos conocidos. Fue Anakin el que se separó con un gemido cuando los dedos de Obi-Wan descendieron por su columna vertebral, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

"De la nada," susurró Anakin entonces, sus ojos de nuevo fijos sobre los de Obi-Wan, "de la falta de significado."

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, menos suaves esta vez, más desesperadas, menos suaves y, aún así, acariciando casi con reverencia la piel ajena que parecía convertirse en propia por momentos.

"Lo que me pregunto, Obi-Wan," susurró Anakin, arqueando la espalda cuando éste mordió suavemente la piel de su cuello, sus uñas hundiéndose en la carne blanda de sus caderas, "es si alguna vez yo conseguiré salvarte a ti del dolor que te consume el corazón," Obi-Wan alzó los ojos, pero los de Anakin se encontraban fijos sobre su pecho, sus dedos delineando una cicatriz que él mismo se había marcado para no olvidar.

"No quiero olvidar," susurró, su mano encontrando la de Anakin, apartándola de la cicatriz.

"No quiero hacerte olvidar, no puedo hacerte olvidar," Anakin descendió sus labios sobre la cicatriz entonces, besándola suavemente, "solo quiero salvarte."

"Eso, ya lo has hecho."

Anakin dibujó una sonrisa suave en el rostro y cerró los ojos, sus pestañas acariciando el rostro de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dejó que Anakin le besara de nuevo y, sin brusquedad, invirtió sus posiciones, dejando que sus manos descendieran por el cuerpo de Anakin, por su pecho y por sus piernas, subiendo y bajando con patrones indefinidos, hundiéndose suavemente en su caderas, apretando un muslo suave, apenas rozando su estómago, apretando un pezón.

"Tendré que irme, sabes que tendré que hacerlo," susurró contra el oído de Anakin, permitiendo que sus caderas tomaran un ritmo natural contra las de Anakin, acariciando su cuello con su respiración entrecortada.

"Y yo tendré que quedarme, tendré que..."

"Lo sé, lo sé," Obi-Wan levantó la vista, sus ojos de nuevo enfrentados con los que le habían atrapado desde el primer momento. Anakin se mordió el labio inferior, se aferró a sus caderas.

"Entonces hazme el amor," susurró, rodeando la cintura de Obi-Wan con sus piernas, clavando sus talones en la parte baja de su espalda, "dime que me quieres, muéstrame que me quieres."

Obi-Wan se introdujo en Anakin en un solo movimiento, suave y lento, embistiendo contra él cuando su espalda se arqueó, correspondiendo el contacto. Obi-Wan puso una mano sobre el colchón para sostenerse con mayor facilidad, pero Anakin le obligó a entrelazarla con la suya, haciendo que todo su peso cayera contra su pecho, obligándole a sentir cada movimiento de la respiración acelerada de Anakin.

"Te quiero," susurró Obi-Wan entonces, sus caderas marcando un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, sus dedos hundiéndose en las caderas de Anakin, sus ojos sobre los azules que se negaban a cerrarse y se mantenían firmes sobre los suyos. "Te quiero."

Obi-Wan podría haber jurado que se mantuvo en el interior de Anakin una eternidad y muy poco tiempo a la vez, que lo había sentido todo y nada, que había sido placer y tortura, y todo habría sido verdad. En cualquier caso, solo fue consciente de que había acabado cuando su frente descansó sobre la de Anakin, labios ignorando respiraciones agitadas y encontrándose en intervalos cortos, suaves, necesitados y desesperados.

Obi-Wan dejó que su rostro descansara sobre el pecho de Anakin, esperando que su respiración se calmara, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que si su cuerpo se dejaba vencer por el sueño, podría hacer que la realidad esperara unas horas más... solo unas horas más.

"Quédate esta noche, solo esta noche."

Obi-Wan levantó la vista entonces, pero los ojos de Anakin se negaban a mirar los suyos, quedándose fijos sobre un punto indefinido.

_Me quedaré contigo; esta noche y por el resto de tu vida._

Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo.

Obi-Wan abrió los labios, forzando a la voz a que abandonara su garganta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano de Anakin estaba sobre su boca, deteniendo cualquier discurso que pudiera abandonarla.

"No puedes, lo sé," susurró suavemente, "no puedes."

"No puedo."

Anakin le miró entonces, y se inclinó hasta juntar sus labios de nuevo. Desesperados, furiosos, asustados, besaron los de Obi-Wan; Anakin invirtió sus posiciones de nuevo, sujeto su rostro entre sus manos, casi como si se fuera a desvanecer en la nada y después, se abrazó a él con fuerza, solo para romper el contacto completamente segundos después.

"Vete," susurró, sus ojos mirando en la dirección opuesta a la de Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, yo..."

"Solo vete por favor," repitió, sentándose al borde la cama, "si debes irte, vete. Yo no... no estoy furioso ni¡desearía poder estarlo! Pero yo... no quiero ver como te vas, no _puedo_ ver como te vas."

Obi-Wan apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Anakin, y estos se sacudieron involuntariamente, pero Obi-Wan se mantuvo firme, hundió el rostro en la nuca de Anakin.

"Volveré, volveré una vez más a... a despedirme."

"No tienes porque mentirme."

"No lo hago."

"¿Es una promesa, entonces?"

"Es una promesa."

"No te olvides de cumplirla."

* * *

V/VII


	6. Dia 6

Hola! Bueno, a esto solo le queda un capítulo más... Muchas gracias por el apoyo, un besote!

Monchy

* * *

_Día 6_

_(Soundtrack recomendado:'74-'75 – The Conells; Perfect day – Velvet Underground) _

Obi-Wan se dejó caer sobre el asiento luchando contra un suspiro resignado. Cuando Aayla le había informado que la urgencia de su llamada se había debido a que la nave había sido atacada por moradores de las arenas (eficientemente vencidos por la hábil espada de la padawan de Quinlan), Obi-Wan no había ocultado una sonrisa, pero cuando el capitán había anunciado alegremente que la nave estaría lista para partir al día siguiente, Obi-Wan había borrado el gesto de su rostro.

"_¿Mañana, capitán?"_

"_Mañana mismo, maestro, y en unos días, en Coruscant."_

Coruscant, lo que tantos años había llamado casa y ahora le daba la impresión de ser una gran cárcel de metal, un lugar frío de paredes blancas y habitaciones vacías, donde sería recibido por sonrisas cordiales pero carentes de cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Había sido su sueño, ahora era su pesadilla.

Al principio, había estado Qui-Gon. La presencia de su maestro, de su guía, de su amigo, de su única familia parecía haber sido suficiente para él, una razón y un motivo. Cuando ojos claros se habían cerrado para siempre, Obi-Wan se había sentido perdido, ahogado en dudas que antes habían sido certezas, pero lo había superado. Lo había superado entrenando más duro, aceptando más misiones, estudiando más, huyendo de una conciencia que le gritaba _es tu culpa. _Tuya. Tu culpa y de nadie más.

Obi-Wan había recibido palmadas en la espalda, sonrisas que bailaban entre la tristeza y el orgullo, charlas y botellas de ron, pero había necesitado que un joven de ojos claros al que apenas conocía le dijera que no era su culpa para creérselo.

"_Pero esta no, esta te la hiciste tú mismo... perdiste a alguien, a alguien importante... no tienes que contármelo."_

"_Era mi maestro y... dejé que le mataran."_

"_No creo que hicieras eso, no creo que hicieras eso."_

Una frase inocente y Obi-Wan se había sentido en casa otra vez. Había encontrado un lugar entre los brazos de Anakin, en una pasión en la que todo parecía encajar de forma perfecta, en la que no había preguntas ni dudas, en la que Obi-Wan podía dibujar una sonrisa sincera.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente – porque tenía que hacerlo, aunque no quisiera – Obi-Wan apenas conocía a Anakin. ¿Qué sabía de él además de que su piel era suave y sus labios deliciosos? No, Obi-Wan no sabía nada, pero quería saberlo todo. Pero eso llevaba tiempo, y eso era lo único que no tenían. Les quedaba medio día y una noche, y Obi-Wan lo estaba malgastando en una nave llena de oficiales de sonrisas falsas, dándoles vueltas a asuntos sobre los que su corazón había tomado una decisión días atrás, cuando su mirada se había cruzado con un par de ojos azules.

"_Volveré, volveré una vez más a... a despedirme."_

"_No tienes porque mentirme."_

"_No lo hago."_

"_¿Es una promesa, entonces?"_

"_Es una promesa."_

"_No te olvides de cumplirla."_

Lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a Anakin y se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

-o-

_Interludio _

_Día 1: Ojos._

Azules y verdes y grises. Brillantes y oscuros. Seguros y dudosos. Una contradicción multicolor y Anakin se ha enamorado.

_Día 2: Pasión._

Anakin no cree en el amor a primera vista, no cree en los príncipes azules ni en la conexión inmediata, pero lleva una noche y un día bailando alrededor de unos ojos que se clavan sobre los suyos una vez más. Una sola vez más y Anakin pierde el control y ofrece una mano, una mano segura y que no tiembla, pero que se encoge de miedo ante la sola idea del rechazo.

Pero nunca llega.

Y entonces hay manos y labios y extensiones de piel suave para clamar como suya. Demasiado despacio y demasiado deprisa, un suspiro y todo se ha acabado, un ruego y está comenzado de nuevo.

Anakin tiene esquemas, planes, ideas, una capa que rodea su corazón, que lo protege de intrusos que puedan hacerle fisuras, pero todas se han desvanecido, casi como si alguien le quitara una venda de los ojos y le dejara ver una luz que no creía existente.

Y manos y labios y piel... Anakin ha perdido el control.

_Día 3: Obi-Wan._

"_¿Y tú eres...?"_

"_Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

Tendría que sorprenderle, que gritar '¡Jedi!'. Si, es el que sala en la Holonet: el negociador, le llaman. Pero Anakin solo ve ojos claros y una sonrisa amable.

Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Su Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan que le hace el amor con inexperiencia y con infinita pasión y ternura, Obi-Wan que cocina para él y habla de sí mismo y le pregunta por su insignificante vida y le grita que le quiere con los ojos.

"_No sé lo que estoy haciendo."_

"_Yo tampoco, yo tampoco."_

A Anakin le gusta sentirse seguro de sí mismo, pero la ignorancia compartida entre susurros suaves se siente correcta y perfecta. Anakin se siente como en casa.

"_¡Obi-Wan¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí?"_

"_Uno, dos días tal vez."_

"_Porque podrías volver... aunque solo sea para decir adiós otra vez, podrías..."_

"_¿Podría?"_

"_Si... bueno, ya sabes donde vivo."_

Anakin sabe que va a volver, y no puede esperar a que lo haga.

_Día 4: Amor._

"_Te has tomado tu tiempo."_

"_Yo... esto..." _

"_... menos... te he echado de menos."_

"_Yo también... yo tamb–"_

Pero los besos apresurados no les dejan hablar, y Anakin no quiere separarse de sus labios suaves nunca, nunca, nunca. La certeza de que tendrá que hacerlo le hace temblar, pero ahora él está aquí, dentro, fuera, alrededor de él y Anakin no quiere pensar en el futuro ni en las pérdidas, solo en los ojos de su amante que se dilatan cuando le dice que le quiere.

"_Te quiero." _

"_¿No crees que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos como para asegurar eso?" _

"_Nos faltan... hechos y momentos, si, pero te quiero. Aunque... supongo que no importa, porque tú te irás, yo me quedaré y las pocas horas que compartamos quedarán en el olvido."_

"_Que historia tan triste."_

"_La historia de nuestra vida."_

Resulta fácil decirlo, hablar de ello y hacer que su mente se acostumbre al hecho, pero su voz se atasca con las palabras, le traiciona y quiere hacerle llorar.

Anakin nunca se ha enamorado, nunca ha sentido y ahora lo esta haciendo. Y lo va a perder todo.

"_Te quiero, Anakin."_

"_Lo sé, Obi-Wan... pero prométeme que no me pedirás que me vaya contigo."_

"_Siempre que tu me prometas no pedirme que me quede."_

Anakin espera que Obi-Wan no se lo pida, porque no sabe si podrá decirle que no.

_Día 5: Realidad._

El sonido agudo de un intercomunicador y la fantasía de Anakin se rompe igual que un jarrón frágil al chocar contra el suelo. No quiere que él se vaya, pero tampoco puede pedirle que se quede.

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero¿pero de qué sirve?

"_Quédate esta noche, solo esta noche."_

Pero sus ojos le dicen lo que ya sabe, y Anakin le grita que se vaya, le grita para no llorar, para no ver su figura abandonar su vida para siempre, le grita y quiere derrumbarse y rogarle que no le deje solo, que no le abandone, pero no lo hace.

_Día 6: Soledad._

Anakin se tumba sobre su cama, se acurruca y rebusca su olor entre las sábanas. No lo encuentra.

-o-

La decisión de regresar por una noche más había sido la más sencilla que Obi-Wan había tomado en su vida. Si lo único que le quedaba de este extraño y repentino amor que había encontrado a miles de años luz de su propia realidad era una noche, eso sería que lo que aceptaría, ni un segundo menos.

Si alguien le preguntara por las excusas dadas o por el camino hasta la ciudad, Obi-Wan tendría que encogerse de hombros, pues sus sentidos habían estado nublados, consumidos por un solo objetivo.

"_Lo que me pregunto, Obi-Wan, es si alguna vez yo conseguiré salvarte a ti del dolor que te consume el corazón."_

"_No quiero olvidar." _

"_No quiero hacerte olvidar, no puedo hacerte olvidar, solo quiero salvarte."_

"_Eso, ya lo has hecho."_

Anakin le había salvado, le había salvado con sinceridad y con amor, le había salvado cuando no sabía que necesitaba salvación y lo había hecho de una forma que Obi-Wan hubiese desdeñado en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Lo mínimo que ambos se merecían era una noche más, solo una noche más.

Cuando Obi-Wan atravesó la puerta de la casa de Anakin, sus ojos se entrecerraron instintivamente, intentando ajustarse a la oscuridad del lugar. No tardo en divisar a Anakin, una figura encogida sobre la cama, los ojos abiertos y casi desorbitados. Obi-Wan se acercó hasta él y se sentó al borde de la cama, llevando una mano hasta un rizo rebelde que cubría le frente del más joven.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Obi-Wan buscó los ojos de Anakin con los suyos, pero estos se mantuvieron fijos en algún punto del infinito, casi como si le pertenecieran a otra persona.

"Mañana," Obi-Wan se sorprendió al sentir una lágrima contra su mejilla, pero no de sentir los labios de Anakin besándola.

Obi-Wan se enterró entre los brazos cálidos de Anakin, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspirando su olor a arena y a especias. Buscó sus labios, desesperado, y le besó con lentitud, en movimientos casi inconscientes, lamiendo su aliento y perdiéndose en el sabor a libertad y a placer amargo y a promesas que nunca se llegan a cumplir.

El uno enroscado en el otro, miembros confundiéndose y ojos fuertemente cerrados, ignorando la realidad, ambos cayeron dormidos.


	7. Día 7

_Día 7_

_(Soundtrack recomendado: Voy a acabar contigo – Amaral; My sacrifice – Creed)_

No recordaba quién había sido, tal vez Quinlan, tal vez Mace, tal vez algún otro fanático, no podía estar seguro, pero recordaba claramente las palabras el amor es una enfermedad saliendo de la boca de alguien. Recordaba al personaje extendiéndose en una diatriba de las características virales de lo que el humano se empeñaba en llamar amor pero que no era más que unas cuantas reacciones químicas capaces de ser igualadas con una buenas dosis de chocolate. Le sorprendió recordar que aquellas palabras eran suyas.

La vida de Obi-Wan estaba bocabajo, y no creía que fuese a volver a su posición inicial, no cuando Anakin dormía entre sus brazos y Obi-Wan no quería despertarle tan sólo para alargar el tiempo un poco más.

Los rayos brillantes del sol se colaban en la estancia, molestos y crueles, perdiéndose entre los rizos de Anakin y dándoles un tono a veces más claro, a veces más oscuro. A Obi-Wan solo le ayudaba a recordar lo diferente que era este lugar del que llamaba su casa. Coruscant era gris y frío. A veces, el sol se ponía tras los altos edificios metálicos, y el cielo tomaba un tono rosáceo brillante, soplaba algo de viento y la ciudad parecía caer en un silencio casi solemne, como si asistiera al funeral del día y al nacimiento de la noche. Obi-Wan había adorado aquello por años, pero ahora parecía a años luz de distancia.

Había abandonado Coruscant hacía unas semanas, pero tenía la sensación de haber vivido en un paréntesis por años, de haber estado sumergido entre piel suave durante toda su vida. La realidad era distinta, y era como un golpe contra un estómago ya dolorido.

Durante años no había tenido nada por lo que volver, pero ahora tenía algo por lo que no hacerlo. Le asaltó la idea de establecerse allí, cultivar una granja, vender piezas cochambrosas de maquinaria que le resultaba primitiva, apostar a las carreras y llegar a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonaba idílico, y era frustrante saber que jamás sería feliz. Lo sería durante un tiempo, seguro, pero entonces comenzaría a notar las deficiencias, sus manos le pedirían el contacto frío de su espada láser y todo se volvería incómodo. Entonces culparía a Anakin, y lo perdería todo.

Tal vez, después de todo, era mejor tener tan sólo esto que no tener nada. Había sido tocado, acariciado, susurrado, y aquello tendría que ser suficiente.

Fue una decisión rápida, casi imprevista, pero decidió abandonar ahora – incluso aunque no estuviese listo. Podía aferrar a Anakin, pero nunca podría cogerle, jamás podría hacerlo, y cuanto antes terminara esto, antes se acostumbraría a la idea de pérdida que encogería su corazón por el resto de su vida. Se separó de Anakin con cuidado de dejar el cuerpo durmiente sobre la cama, su cabeza sobre la almohada en vez de sobre su pecho, descansando sobre el colchón en vez de sobre él mismo.

Obi-Wan observó a Anakin durante unos segundos más, solo un pequeño instante, y le asustó el aspecto tan joven que tenía durmiendo sobre aquella cama. Le alcanzó la idea de lo mucho que quería quedarse, de todas las preguntas que aún no tenían respuesta, de lo mucho que _necesitaba_ saber.

Suspiró. Suavemente, escondiendo un lamento.

Un beso suave sobre la frente de Anakin, una caricia a uno de sus rizos más rebeldes y Obi-Wan se estaba levantando, dándose la vuelta, _yéndose. _

"No lo hagas."

Obi-Wan no había alcanzado la puertacuando la simple orden fue suficiente para hacerle detenerse. No se dio la vuelta, asustado de no ser capaz de irse nunca, pero se quedó allí de pié, con el sol frente a él y su amante a su espalda, como todos los grandes héroes habían estado alguna vez. Excepto que él no iba a volver, no iba a tener un final feliz y – oh, si – no era ningún héroe.

Manos aferrándose a su cintura le sorprendieron, pero agradeció el soporte firme que Anakin le daba, y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo su espalda contra el pecho más joven. La barbilla de Anakin descansó sobre su hombre y Obi-Wan notó distraídamente que estaba temblando.

"Desearía," murmuró finalmente, "desearía poder llegar a conocerte. De verdad. Desearía poder quedarme."

"Quédate," la voz de Anakin no fue más que un suspiro, pero Obi-Wan la sintió acariciando su oído a la vez que su aliento.

"Prometiste que no me lo pedirías."

"Tenía que intentarlo¿no crees?" el abrazo de Anakin se volvió repentinamente más fuerte, y Obi-Wan dejó que algo más de su peso descansara sobre él, aferrando con sus manos las más grandes que descansaban sobre su estómago. "Te quiero."

"Ven conmigo," Obi-Wan cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, forzándose a respirar lentamente.

"¿Para qué¿Para vivir en un apartamento feo, mantener un trabajo patético y esperar a que vuelvas de peligrosas misiones en planetas lejanos? Pelearíamos, te culparía, lo romperíamos."

"Entonces, entonces prométeme que si alguna vez necesitas–"

"Algo, lo que sea, acudiré a ti. Incluso si he matado a alguien y estoy huyendo de la ley."

"Si, por favor," Obi-Wan sonrió suavemente, abrió los ojos, "pero intenta no matar a nadie."

"Bueno, si tengo que hacerlo para verte de nuevo, tal vez lo considere," Obi-Wan se rió ligeramente. Fue un sonido suave, casi asustado, y Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que estaba mezclado con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

Obi-Wan giró sobre sí mismo entonces, enterrándose fácilmente en el abrazo de Anakin. Sus brazos eran grandes alrededor suyo, y le hacían pensar que, tal vez, si cerraba los ojos suficientemente fuerte, desaparecería y no tendría que volver a las paredes blancas y las habitaciones vacías. Tenía tanto miedo de volver a lo que su vida era y nunca volver a sentir lo mismo. Habría amaneceres y puestas de sol, largas misiones, heridas y amigos, pero sabía que siempre echaría de menos esa presencia que estaba destinada a estar junto a la suya.

"Escríbeme," Obi-Wan alzó la vista hasta los ojos de Anakin, sorprendido de lo pequeña que sonaba su voz. "Prométeme que lo harás," murmuró Anakin. "Escríbeme acerca de lo qué haces y de a dónde vas, acerca de la gente que salvas, de lo que te gusta, de lo que querrías que viera... esc-escríbeme acerca de quién eres¿de acuerdo? Solo... acerca de lo que quieras."

Obi-Wan asintió suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente, y alzó una mano temblorosa hasta el rostro de Anakin, acariciando una mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Un rizo rebelde cayó sobre los ojos de Anakin e hizo cosquillas a los dedos de Obi-Wan, que ahora descendían por su mandíbula y su cuello, hasta posarse suavemente sobre su hombro.

"Eres muy joven Anakin, tan joven. Olvídate de esto y–"

"No," Anakin sacudió la cabeza y, tomando la mano de Obi-Wan con la suya, besó su dedo corazón y después dejó que descansara de nuevo sobre su hombro. Se inclinó hacia delante, acarició la nariz de Obi-Wan con la propia y sonrió. "Habrá otros en mi vida, estoy seguro, pero no tú. Tú eres... tú eres mi amante, mi gran amor Obi-Wan."

"Prométeme que contestarás mis cartas."

"Cada vez, cada vez."

Oh, y ahí estaba¿verdad? La despedida definitiva, las palabras que hablaban de conclusión, de miedo y de dolor. Obi-Wan se preguntó brevemente si esto hubiese sido más fácil si se hubiera ido sin decir adiós. Probablemente no.

El beso fue suave y lento. Fue acerca de bocas diciendo adiós sin palabras, acerca de un última batalla simbólica entre lenguas que se entrelazaban en un campo que era solo para ellos. Estaba inundado por algo que quemaba y que dolía, comiéndose sus corazones sin piedad.

_Te echaré de menos._

_Te quiero._

_Lo siento._

_Desearía..._

"Vete, vete ahora," Anakin dio un paso hacia atrás, soltó a Obi-Wan. "Yo... yo me qud-quedaré aquí."

Al Jedi no le tomó demasiado tiempo dejar la ciudad tras él, caminar por las tierras desérticas y llegar hasta su nave, hablar y ordenar, sonreír e incluso meditar, dar un paso sobre el frío suelo de Coruscant y mirar al pálido cielo azul, llegar a sus solitarias habitaciones, emborracharse y llorar hasta dormirse en una cama que era demasiado grande para él.

Había salido de este lugar sin alma y sin corazón, cargando solo una pequeña cicatriz sobre su pecho y el peso del vacío y de la culpabilidad. Había vuelto con algo más, algo que había encontrado encerrado tras un par de brillantes ojos azules. Había vuelto con una razón para llorar, con un sentimiento que no sabía que existía, con algo para continuar, para luchar y _creer_. Había pasado demasiados años luchando por su vida sin ninguna razón, pero ahora, oh, ahora lucharía por cada latido de su corazón, por cada segundo de vida, solo para poder echar de menos a su amante un poquito más.

FIN.


End file.
